Chapter 2/Admiral Martin's trial
In the mess hall of the Independence that has been configured for a trial the ship's crew are there for the trial of Admiral Martin as is the former Captain of the USS Enterprise Admiral Jean-Luc Picard and Captain James T. Kirk were there as well, when John is being escorted by Starfleet security officers with compression phaser rifles and he sits down in the chair as Admiral Kira looks at him and then at the padd and starts the hearing. We are here to find out if Admiral Martin attacked my wife, let's begin says Typhuss as he looks at them. Admiral Martin take us back to when you first met Kira in 2371 when we made first contact with the Dominion Olivia says as she looks at him. He looked at her. Well I came to the station looking for a fresh new start after being apart of the Enterprise crew for most of my Starfleet career and well she was nice and friendly and we hit it off great as friends and then down the road after Odo joined the great link and she was being bugged by Bashir and Ezri we got together until 2378 that's about the time she and Typhuss got married and we've remained good friends since then John says as he looks at them. Typhuss took a padd of a past Enterprise mission during the Borg Invasion of 2381. Nine years ago, Replicator nanites got into your body, maybe they somehow got control of your body, they saw Kira as a enemy and they made you attack her and the Replicator nanites tried to kill her and somehow erased your memory of the attack that's why you can't remember says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. That's impossible Typhuss remember McKay changed their subroutines to make them just heal and help me hack into enemy computers faster, by inserting my hand into the screen John says as he looks at Typhuss. Maybe its not impossible, they could of changed their subroutines when you got near Kira it turned on, I can't think of another reason why you would attack Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then a person got up from the chair and deactivates the mimic device. Very smart Typhuss I applaud you on your findings but part of that is true Lex says as he's holding a device in his hand. Typhuss gets up shocked to see Lex still alive after the destruction of his escape shuttle when the Enterprise chased him into Rattlesnake flats. You son of a bitch, leave my family alone, you want to fight someone fight me says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He pressed a button on the device and John gets up and throws Typhuss over the table and starts punching him in the face and then leaves the room after he pushed MACOs out of his way, as Lex beams away and they see a ship depart from underneath the Independence as Captain Martin helps Typhuss up. Admiral are you all right Brianna says as she helps him up. I'm fine, damn it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin, he's mad about Lex getting away again. In the armory the security guards are grabbing compression phaser rifles to fend off Admiral Martin when Typhuss walks in and sees what their holding and looks at Lieutenant H'mepc. Stand down Lieutenant H'mepc, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc and takes out his Zat. He looks at him. Sir we've got to defend the ship we have our orders from the Captain and their set to stun not kill now if you excuse me sir I've got a ship to defend from a Replicator attack let's go team Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at the security team he's leading. Kira to Olivia, Amanda, Fin and Carisi, we have to stop John says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. How are we gonna do that Olivia says over the combadge. I could stun him with my Zat or I could get close to him and use the Vulcan nerve pinch on him says Typhuss as he talks to Olivia on his combadge. Typhuss he's got greater physical strength and will see that coming a mile away, I think we should just let the security guards handle this Olivia says over the combage. What if he attacks Kira, I can't risk that or put her life in danger, if you are not going to help me I'm going alone says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss leaves the armory and starts searching for John. On deck 4 Lieutenant H'mepc is getting into position with his security force when Typhuss walks up as the Klingon officer stops him. Sir, its not safe you should go to the bridge Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Sorry, Lieutenant I don't follow your orders, I'm protecting my wife says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc. When it comes to ship security sir I give the orders now do I have to confine you to quarters or are you going to get back to the bridge and let me do my job of protecting everyone on this ship including your wife Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I'm not leaving, I don't sit on the sidelines when my family or my friends are in danger, there is no safe place on this ship while Admiral Martin is not in control of his actions says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc then heads back to the bridge.